total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World
Jurassic World is a 2015 American science fiction adventure film. It is the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park series. It was directed and co-written by Colin Trevorrow, produced by Frank Marshall and Patrick Crowley, and stars Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard. The production companies were Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, also responsible for the rest of the franchise, and Thomas Tull's Legendary Pictures. Set twenty-two years after the events of Jurassic Park, Jurassic World takes place on the same fictional island of Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Central America, where a fully functioning dinosaur theme park has operated for ten years. The park plunges into chaos when a genetically modified dinosaur, Indominus rex, breaks loose and runs rampant across the island. Plot Twenty-two years after the events at Jurassic Park, a new theme park, Jurassic World, now operates in Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Central America. This new park is run by the Masrani Global Corporation, who purchased the genetics company InGen (which created the dinosaurs in the first film) after the death of its CEO, John Hammond. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell are sent there to visit Claire, their aunt who is the park's operations manager; this is to distract them from their parents' impending divorce, which both are upset by. Claire's assistant Zara greets them as Claire is too busy recruiting corporate sponsors with a new attraction, a genetically modified, synthetic dinosaur called Indominus rex. The new dinosaur has the base genome of a Tyrannosaurus rex and the DNA of several other predatory dinosaurs as well as modern-day animals; chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu keeps the exact genetic makeup classified. Navy veteran Owen Grady trains the park's four Velociraptors that considers him their pack alpha. Vic Hoskins, who works for InGen, believes that raptors are trainable for military use, despite Owen disputing this. Park owner Simon Masrani wants Owen to evaluate the Indominus‍‍ ' enclosure before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire that the Indominus, raised in isolation, is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals; the creature had even cannibalized its own sibling when it was born. Owen and Claire discover that the Indominus has seemingly escaped, as its thermal signature does not register on the cameras. Owen and two staff enter the enclosure, but the Indominus ambushes them, breaks out then disappears into the island's interior. Owen wants it killed, but Masrani sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the dinosaur alive. When it kills most of the team, Claire orders the island's northern sector evacuated. Zach and Gray, exploring in a gyrosphere ride, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area. The Indominus attacks their vehicle and destroys it, but they escape and come upon the ruins of the original Jurassic Park Visitor Center. After repairing an old Jeep, they drive back to the park's resort area. Owen and Claire trailing them, barely escape the Indominus themselves. Masrani and two troopers hunt Indominus by helicopter. Indominus breaks into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, releasing the pterosaurs caged inside. Several collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash and killing everyone aboard. Gray and Zach arrive back at the resort as the pterosaurs begin attacking visitors. They find Owen and Claire while armed troopers subdue the pterosaurs, but Zara is killed when a pterosaur drops her into the Mosasaurus tank and both are devoured by the Mosasaurus when it leaps out of the water. Hoskins assumes command and orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees to the plan. The raptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle but when the raptors and the Indominus start communicating, Owen realizes that the Indominus was created with raptor DNA; the raptors massacre the soldiers, though one of their own number is killed, and only Owen and his assistant Barry escape alive. Hoskins, meanwhile, has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins there, packing up more embryos. As he unveils his plan to create genetically modified dinosaurs as weapons, a raptor breaks into the lab and kills him. Outside, Owen is able to reestablish his alpha bond with the raptors before the Indominus appears. The raptors attack Indominus, which kills two raptors. Realizing they are outmatched, Claire orders the park's veteran T. rex to be released and she lures into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered despite putting up a good fight until the lone surviving raptor reappears and attacks. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by the park's resident Mosasaurus. Survivors are evacuated to the mainland, and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents, while Owen and Claire decide to stay together "for survival". Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady, a Velociraptor expert and trainer. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire, the park's operations manager. Aunt of Zach and Gray. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskins, the head of InGen security operations, who wants to use the raptors and the Indominus rex as weapons. * Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the younger brother of Zach. * Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the older brother of Gray. * Omar Sy as Barry, a tamer who helps take care of Owen's raptors. * B. D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, the chief geneticist and head of the team that created the dinosaurs for the park. Wong is the only actor to reprise a role from any of the previous films and this is his first appearance in the franchise since Jurassic Park. * Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. * Jake Johnson as Lowery, an employee in the park's control room. * Lauren Lapkus as Vivian, an employee in the park's control room. * Brian Tee as Hamada, the leader of the ACU (Asset Containment Unit), a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. * Katie McGrath as Zara, Claire's personal assistant. * Judy Greer as Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister and the mother of Zach and Gray. * Andy Buckley as Scott Mitchell, Karen's husband and the father of Zach and Gray. * Eric Edelstein as the supervisor of the Indominus rex control room. * Colby Boothman as a young new handler working in the raptor research paddock. * Jimmy Fallon as himself, portrayed as the safety instructor of the gyrosphere attraction. * James DuMont as Hal Osterly, an investor. * Jimmy Buffett as himself, portrayed as an escaping tourist during the pterosaur attack. * Colin Trevorrow as the voice of Mr. DNA, an anthropomorphic DNA helix who explains the park's technology to visitors assumed to be laymen. The character was previously voiced by Greg Burson in Jurassic Park. * Brad Bird makes a cameo appearance as the voice of the park's monorail announcer. * Jack Horner, the film's technical advisor, has a cameo in the film. External links * Category:Films Category:Jurassic Park series Category:2015 release Category:Horror Films